Regresa
by Noble seis
Summary: 7 años han pasado desde que eso ocurrió, 7 años de vivir sin ninguna paz, 7 años de estar bajo el poder y el mando de seres no humanos, 7 años de agónica esperanza, 7 años de que el ha estado perdido...
1. Chapter 1

Olvidarlo será imposible, olvidar cuantas naves de descenso llegaron... Será un sueño, un lindo sueño olvidar ese terror. Las fuerzas de la UNSC no estaban preparadas para semejante ataque, siempre creyeron que lo tenían bajo control, pero estaban equivocados, demasiado... Si los buenos y mejores capitanes viviesen nada de esto habría sucedido, pareció una conspiración entre humanos y alienígenas, pues la caída fue tan rápida... No había suficientes armas, los cañones no funcionaban, nuestras defensas orbitales estaban prácticamente muertas y los spartans... Ojala ellos hubiesen tenido los suficientes recursos para derrotar al Covenant. Pero ¿Qué era lo que buscaban? Esta vez no eran los anillos, no nos querían destruir, solo querían vengarse, ¿Cómo? No extinguiéndonos, no desapareciendo de la galaxia, sino dominándonos. Los élites y otras especies que mantenían tregua hicieron lo posible, pero se no hubo mucho que hacer, sin la fuerza de la UNSC en buen estado nuestra sentencia estaba firm9ada. Durante la guerra, con suerte, unos humanos lograron escapar con ellos, en especial spartans, todavía lo recuerdo... Desde el momento en que subí a la nave como nos miraban, desesperados, suplicantes, gritando que aunque fuese les matásemos. No podíamos, eso no, matar a esas personas... Quizás era mejor estar muerto que bajo el dominio de un ser extraño, pero no, no podíamos matarlos. Con la mirada baja, los ojos brillosos y algo rojos me di la media vuelta y caminé hacia una zona donde se encontraban mis demás compañeros, ahí nos pondríamos de acuerdo sobre qué haríamos de ahora en adelante, seguir con esta incansable lucha o dejarnos ganar y ser dominados por otra raza… no… eso no… no es algo que alguien quiera, nadie quiere ser dominado, nadie quiere vivir bajo la sombra y ordenes de alguien más, solo queremos ser libres… ¿Es mucho pedir ahora? La respuesta es sí.

- Eso no puede pasar, me niego, debemos de luchar así sea lo último que hagamos.- decía con desesperación Ethan.

- No tiene sentido ir a la batalla cuando sabemos que esto está más que perdido, no tenemos suficientes armas, tampoco fragatas, y las instalaciones que protegían el planeta están prácticamente muertas, además contamos con pocos soldados, a penas logramos escapar unos cuantos lo mejor sería retirarnos al planeta de los élites que nos apoyan, reagruparnos, organizarnos y… hacer un plan o estrategia para poder recuperar el planeta.- opinó Juliet.

- Sabemos que eso es casi imposible, admitámoslo, el planeta está perdido.- comentó Mike con mucha calma mientras se encontraba recargado sobre una pared.

- No seas pesimista.- dijo una voz femenina desde el fondo, los presentes voltearon a ver al lugar de donde provenía la voz, si, era ella.


	2. Chapter 2

La ciudad estaba devastada, los edificios hechos ruinas, un silencio desesperante inundaba las zonas en penumbra y sin nada de vida, pensar que ya habían pasado 7 años era difícil de creer, 7 años de una agonizante lucha y 7 años de esperanza casi muerta. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué le había sucedido 7 atrás? Ningún ser humano tenía la respuesta, solo el Covenant lo sabía, las pocas fuerzas de resistencia habían mandado a pequeños grupos de marines y de inteligencia para infiltrarse en las antiguas bases de la ONI para extraer ciertos datos tanto de los humanos, como de los alienígenas, sin embargo ningún grupo regresó, los encargados de las misiones enviaban mensajes desesperados por encontrar a sus subordinados, que más que eso eran sus amigos. Al poco tiempo se hacían públicas las imágenes de sus compañeros perdidos, muertos… Ver esas imágenes era escalofriante y todas tenían el mismo mensaje: "_Esto pasa por intentar revelarte." _

~~~~~.~~~~~

- ¿Están listos?- le preguntó el sargento a su equipo.

- Pues no quiero morir, pero al menos se hará el intento, de nuevo… ¿están seguros de que esas coordenadas nos llevaran hasta dónde está?- contestó uno de los soldados de manera impertinente.

- Eso creemos, no es seguro, últimamente el Covenant ha estado modificando mucho su información así que no sabemos si es una trampa o es en realidad se encuentra ahí.- contestó con algo de calma el líder del equipo, el sargento.

- ¿Entonces arriesgaremos nuestras vidas solo por él? Impresionante, no puedo creerlo, arriesgar nuestras vidas por alguien que ni siquiera sabemos si está vivo o no, me gusta mucho su idea.- volvió a hablar el mismo soldado, con la misma actitud de hace unos momentos.

- Solo cállate, la operación comenzará en 10 minutos.- bufó uno de sus compañeros soldados, cansado de la actitud de su amigo.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que llegaremos genio? Las calles están repletas de esos alienígenas fastidiosos.-

- Iremos por el sistema de transito subterráneo de la ciudad, llegaremos a un punto de reunión marcado a 3 kilómetros de aquí, una vez que estemos allá se nos unirán un par de amigos más, seguiremos juntos la base Angok situada en la ciudad…- contestó el líder sin dejar de ver su arma.

- ¡Pero eso está a 37 kilómetros de aquí! No caminaremos tanto.-

- Solo cállate Elias, deja hablar al sargento, deberías de estar en prisión por semejante comportamiento.- lo regañó Tania.

- ¡Sopresa! No lo pueden hacer, porque estamos bajo el mando de ciertos alienígenas de sangre morada y azul.-

- Deberias de…-

- Basta marine.- interrumpió el jefe a Tania. Me gusta mucho tu entusiasmo soldado, como sabes tenemos pocos hombres, pocas armas, herramientas… es hora de que decidas, es mejor, o te quedas con la resistencia o te largas a servirle a esos reptiles.- un silencio pesado inundo la sala, el marine no contestó, solo bajó la mirada y asintió.

- Será mejor que nos preparemos, no queremos llegar tarde al punto de reunión.- dijo con un tuno sumiso, tomó su rifle de asalto, se dio la media vuelta y se retiró al punto de partida, los demás presentes solo lo observaron y no dijeron nada.

- Como les decía, una vez listos en el punto de reunión nos infiltraremos y robaremos un transporte del Covenant, debemos de ser sigilosos, no somos muchos soldados y hay suficientes héroes muertos, no es para que la gente nos recuerda, al contrario, nos dirán locos por hacer esto, así que les pido que se acaten a todas las ordenes y las rompan solo en caso extremo de encontrarnos en peligro. ¿Preparados?-

- ¡Señor, si señor!- contestaron los marines al unísono y en fila se dirigieron al punto de partida. El único que se quedó atrás fue el sargento, se detuvo un momento y suspiro.

- Dios, si existes ayúdanos a encontrarlo…. Vivo.-


	3. Chapter 3

45 minutos llenos de tensión, 45 minutos en que temblaban y sudaban frenéticamente, sus trajes estaban empapados, en ciertas zonas donde el silencio era absoluto, se podía apenas escuchar el latir de sus corazones llenos de nerviosismo. No era mucho lo que habían recorrido, pero estaban muy cansados, digo: es válido que lo estuviesen, después de todo lo que iban a buscar definiría la salvación o pérdida de la humanidad. Él era su as, su única esperanza, deseaban encontrarlo vivo y que los datos que habían logrado robar del sistema del Covenant fuese verdadero y no los condujese a una trampa y muerte segura.

- Señor, ¿cuánto más falta?- le preguntó uno de los marines al sargento. Este no contestó, siguieron caminando unos metros más y él se detuvo.

- Ya llegamos, ahora solo falta contactar a nuestro grupo de apoyo.- dijo James, el sargento.

- ¿Cómo haremos eso sin que nos detecte el Covenant?-

- Tranquilo soldado, Ann nos preparó un pequeño regalo, iremos a buscarlo, cerca de ahí estarán nuestros refuerzos.-

- Pero aun así sería mejor avisarles que nos dirigimos hacia allá, es una sugerencia.-

- No podemos hacer eso, es muy peligroso, los grupos de inteligencia Covenant nos pueden descubrir y ahí acabaría todo: adiós misión, adiós vida, libertad y adiós a nuestra única esperanza…- nadie dijo nada, bajaron la mirada, mordieron sus labios y siguieron su camino de manera sigilosa, no sin antes preguntar.

- ¿En dónde se supone que veremos al equipo de apoyo?-

- Los veremos en uno de los edificios que están en la zona. No era muy seguro ir a un área transitada.-

- Tampoco lo es una solitaria, ellos pueden localizarnos con facilidad, el más mínimo ruido que hagamos es suficiente para que nos descubran.-

- Tienes razón, pero en realidad la idea es reunirnos en un espacio cerrado, ahí nos pondremos de acuerdo con lo que haremos.-

- ¿Entonces qué estamos esperando sargento?- preguntó una de los marines seriamente. El líder del pequeño escuadrón señaló el edificio donde se reunirían con el resto y con mucho cuidado se dirigieron allá. No tardaron mucho, solo fueron unos 10 minutos.

- Esta es la estatua que ellos mencionaron, pero no hay nadie cerca señor.- le comentaron a Elías. De repente escucharon un ruido fuerte, rápidamente tomaron posiciones de batalla más no salió ni había nadie.

- Jajajajaja.- se escuchó una risa burlona.- Debieron de ver sus caras ¡JAJAJAJA!-

- Mike… eres un idiota…- dijo una de las chicas entre dientes. Tenía ganas de correr hasta donde estaba él y golpearlo con su arma, a ver si así se le quitaba un poco lo idiota.

- Vamos Tania, sé que me quieres, pero no lo dices. Tal vez porque tengas miedo de que te rechace, tranquila nena eso no pasará, estoy soltero.- comenzó a decir el tipo con un tono algo arrogante.

- Deja de hablar tonterías y mejor llévanos al edificio donde está tu escuadrón.- dijo con voz muy seria el sargento.

- Tranquilo, no se enoje, solo quería divertirme un poquito…-

- Los reptiles se divertirán contigo si nos descubren por tu culpa.- dijo la chica.

- Bueno, bueno… es por acá, síganme. Con nosotros está una doctora, ella será quien haga los últimos ajustes de la misión.-

-¿Doctora? ¿Qué hace una persona así en este lugar?-

- Le dijimos que no viniera, que esto es muy peligroso, pero ella insistió en que era muy importante. Si quiere saber lo que dirá recomiendo que nos apuremos, ella es algo impaciente.-

- Ya hubiésemos llegado sino fuera por ti.- volvió a hablar la misma chica.

- Ya cállense los dos, no es un buen momento ni el lugar para pelear, solo vámonos.- los regañó el sargento.


	4. Chapter 4

El pequeño grupo de marines entró a uno de los edificios, no sin antes percatarse de que nadie los estuviese siguiendo o viendo. Una vez confirmado como área segura entraron.

- Que hermoso ha de haber sido este lugar antes de que el Covenant llegara.- comentó uno de los soldados contemplando la fina arquitectura y antiguos cuadros.

- Se le ve pinta de hotel, la forma que tiene la recepción, la decoración... Todo apunta a que fue eso alguna vez.-

- Interesante, ¿Verdad?- preguntó la doctora con la que hablarían. Los marines al escuchar la voz de la mujer entraron en posición de defensa.- Tranquilos, no los voy a mandar a matar ni nada.- al escuchar eso el pequeño escuadrón bajó sus armas.- Soy la doctora Andrómeda. Necesito hablar con ustedes sobre nuestra misión.-

- No veo que hablar, todo está listo, además esto pareciera ser una emboscada.- contestó el jefe del escuadrón sin dejar de apuntar a la mujer.

- Se equivocan, ellos nos están esperando con un lindo ejército.- se defendió la mujer.

- ¿Cómo sabe usted sobre eso?-

- Tengo acceso a las antiguas cámaras de vigilancia de la ciudad, como usted sabe debajo de la ciudad está el súper intendente, actualmente está apagado, no realiza sus funciones desde hace 7 años. Pero las cámaras siguen funcionando.-

- El Covenant las debe de haber encontrado ya, no me sorprendería que esto fuese un pozo sin salida.-

- Calma marines, estas cámaras aún se mantienen ocultas, tienen un súper sistema de espionaje, originalmente fueron creadas para ayudar al súper intendente a detectar irregularidades en el sistema, pero al poco tiempo de ser instaladas el Covenant atacó, funcionan sin necesidad de energía eléctrica. Son como una ventana, realmente algo fascinante, claro que si nuestro sistema estuviese funcionando podríamos hacer... Mmm... Milagros quizás.-

- Eso por el momento no es interesante, ahora díganos ¿Dónde coño está realmente?-

- Él se encuentra en él mismo lugar donde lo dejamos, jamás lo movieron de lugar, nunca lo trasladaron, él está dormido, de milagro no lo han matado.-

- ¿Qué nos hace saber que usted está diciendo la verdad? No piense que confió en usted solo por portar esa bata.-

- Es tu decisión si me quieres creer o no. Esto es fácil de solucionar, ustedes, tú en especial, eres la persona que debe decidir qué hacer: creerme a mí y escuchar mis propuestas para realizar la infiltración a la base donde él está, o no creerme e ir con tus compañeros a las coordenadas ya antes indicadas y morir allá.- el sargento guardó silencio por unos momentos, todo el lugar estaba callado, inclusive él podía escuchar su palpitar desesperado.- Tic tac, el tiempo corre y jamás vuelve, tiene que tomar una decisión.-

- Esto…- apenas y eso se escuchó.- Esta no es una decisión fácil.-

- Lo sé, pero depende de usted. Necesito a los integrantes de equipo, son muy buenos, con sus habilidades podríamos entrar y salir de la base sin ser detectados.-

- Hey, hey, soy mejor que ellos cuatro juntos.- Mike interrumpió a la doctora.

- No comiences con tus estupideces, esto es serio y decisivo para recuperar nuestro lugar en la galaxia.-

- Disculpe señora… solo fue una broma…-

- Que no se vuelva a repetir soldado, ahora regresando con usted sargento... Es hora de que se decida…-


End file.
